A camera filter unit to be attached to a lens-barrel of an imaging lens is disclosed in the Patent Literature. The camera filter unit of the Patent Literature includes a discoid optical filter, a cylindrical filter holding ring into which the optical filter is fitted coaxially, a front stopper abutting on the optical filter from the front so as to prevent the optical filter from moving forward, and a rear stopper that prevents the optical filter from moving rearward. The front stopper is a protrusion that protrudes toward the inner peripheral side from the front end edge of the filter holding ring. The rear stopper is a swaged portion formed by swaging the rear end of the filter holding ring toward the inner peripheral side. The optical filter is gripped by the front stopper and the rear stopper.